Sweet pink
by Hainju
Summary: There was one very special thing every young mech wanted to do in his life, or at least for Sideswipe it was. He had waited for this moment...forever? Sometimes the blue bot had to wonder was this day ever going to come: he was going to drink high energon with the older Autobots!


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

There was one very special thing every young mech wanted to do in his life, or at least for Sideswipe it was. He had waited for this moment...forever? Sometimes the blue bot had to wonder was this day ever going to come: he was going to drink high energon with the older Autobots! It happened earlier that day when Jetfire came to see him mentioning something about a very special high energon, that had very special taste in it and it made you feel very special, if the young bot was interested. For Sideswipe nothing of that talk made any sense. Only thing that cought his audio receptors was: if he was interested. Of course he was! With Sideswipe's luck Blurr might also be joining to this little session. He had eyed the quiet mech for some time now but was too afraid to say anything.

After getting his invitation, Sideswipe didn't do nothing than wait for the evening. He tried to rush Jetfire to begin the drinking night sooner, only causing the SIC shake his head and laugh.

"You don't rush these things, or it'll spoil the mood" Jetfire stated patting Sideswipe on the shoulder. The rocket liked how eager the younger one was, but wanted to teach him how to enjoy over something you had to wait. Although even he had to admit this particular high energon tasted quite good when he had a small sip, and couldn't wait to drink it whole.

"Just try to endure it a few hours more. I'll inform you through com. link when everything is set."

So... now Sideswipe wondered through corridors trying to kill time. Fortunately Hot Shot had a small assignment for him, which made the time fly so fast forward the blue mech nearly forgot the whole party until Jetfire contacted him.

"Next time you could tell me a bit sooner to get ready!"

When Sideswipe made it to the Rec. room everyone was already in the party mood. Jetfire was, naturally, the senter of attention with his never ending talk and jokes. How on Cybertron they were able to listen the rocket so long? Sometimes Red Alert managed to comment a short sentence here and there, but was soon silenced by Smokescreen and Scavanger who actually enjoyed listening that...whatever it was. Optimus was nowhere to be seen, although it was expected that the Autobot leader wouldn't take part in these kind of things. Soon Hot Shot made his way through the laughing crew carrying two high energons.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I have listened Jetfire's stories so long I can't even tell is he talking about something else or the same thing anymore. If you ask me, he has already had one high energon too much."

Passing the other high energon to his brother, Hot Shot then drank his own, licked his lips and nodded for approvement. He had to get another. The yellow mech informed this and left Sideswipe standing alone. When he eyed through the room once again, Sideswipe spotted Blurr at the corner. The blue mech leaned on the wall, arms crossed, his energon on the table. It was hard to tell was he enjoying the situation because of mech's faceplate and Sideswipe was too shy just to go and ask, or even start a conversation.

He stared the pinkish liquid in the cube very carefully, tasted it with the tip of his tongue and licked. The flavor was hard to describe but plainly put it was very sweet. Before Sideswipe even noticed, he had drank the whole high energon in no time wanting more. 'In addition that it's sweet, I feel warm and quite relaxed' the young mech observed while laying down the empty cube on the table. Right then a very loud laughing echoed in the room getting Sideswipe's attention from his drink. He managed to turn around just in time to catch the very unsteady SIC who almost falled the smaller bot over, until found his balance.

"You sure you're alright there Jetfire?"

"Yeah yeah, I jusht nhee to..." the rocket mumbled something Sideswipe didn't catch and helped the drunken SIC back to the table. Red Alert only shaked his head when he saw what condition Jetfire was in, although Sideswipe could see that even the serious CMO was tipsy at that point. When he tried to leave to get back to his own table, Jetfire grabbed the young mech's arm and made him to sit on one of the free chairs.

"Now we'll see are you mech enough to drink" Jetfire stated pompously waving his hands in every direction causing other crew members to dodge under the table.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Without any warning, Hot Shot placed a rather small high energon cubes on the table and sat in front of his brother who eyed the pink liquid warily.

"We take turns. I start and you follow. The one who has drunk more cubes is the winner. If you end up under the table sooner than I, that would make me the winner and the other way round."

Apparently Sideswipe didn't have a choice for he was now surrounded by everyone, and Hot Shot had already consumed his first cube, looking at him expectantly with large grin decorating his face. How the frag did he get himself in to this? First the young mech took a little sip, making a wry face. This was something else than the high energon he had tasted earlier: much, much sweeter, almost bitter and the color was darker too. With a deep sigh, Sideswipe swallowed the sweet liquid and instantly started coughin, having Jetfire to pat his back.

"That's one. Keep drinking kid, this stuff wount run out!" Along with Jetfire's cheering the whole crew had started to shout and make bets how many cubes Sideswipe could consume before passing out. He didn't even have time to get used to the taste when Hot Shot placed his second empty cube on the table looking at the blue mech happily. This is going to end up being one long sweet pink night.

If Jetfire's counts were right, although he couldn't be too sure for he passed out somewhere between the competition, Hot Shot was leading and looking quite fine. The same couldn't be said about his brother though, who tried hard to focus his optics on something, anything. Still... for a young mech who hadn't tasted this kind of energon, even Sideswipe was doing rather fine. The excitement that filled the room at the beginning was long gone and the crew was starting to lose interest. Jetfire wasn't going to let this end yet and so easily. All this time Blurr had standed behind Hot Shot, following closely the competition shaking his head.

"This whole thing is ludicrous" he snapped then, getting everyone's attention.

"And you say, you are too good to try something like this. You are not scared, are you Blurrrry" Jetfire purred leaning on the sniper.

The blue mech shoved the rocket away snorting for the statement, and sat on the free chair. What ever Jetfire was thinking, he would put a stop to it. Scared...phah! Who in his right mainframe would be scared of something like this. Blurr just didn't see any reason to drink so many high energons, just to proof that you are mech enough to do it. Besides, the sniper's drinking rivals were already at the state if you only touched them, there would be crowded under the table. Never the less, drinking started again, much to Sideswipe's disappointment and Hot Shot almost falling under the table for giving up. Cube by cube was consumed, until there was a little mountain formed out of empty cubes. When Hot Shot had seen his brother through the mountain he had started to laugh so much that fell off the chair on to the floor, never standing up. Sideswipe rested his head on the table looking at the cube in front of him. 'If I drink this... I don't wanna know what will happen.' Lifting his hands up the young mech gave up, making Blurr the winner. At this time half of the crew had already gone to their own quarters, leaving passed out Hot Shot to recharge on the floor. Even Blurr was yawning and when he saw Sideswipe almost falling to the floor, he grabbed the smaller bot to his arms starting to drag himself towards the youngling's quarters intending to leave him there and carry on to his own berth.

It was long and dark journey through corridors, Blurr hiting himself to the walls from time to time, but finally he reached Sideswipe's quarters. The sniper simply dropped the smaller mech on to his berth and was about leave when Sideswipe plunged, grabbing Blurr's legs. Poor bot lost his balance falling on the floor, the youngling on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off!"

"Don't go..." Sideswipe protested not even listening other's complains.

"Listen, I want to go and get my recharge. My mainframe feels like it's on fire and-"

"I like you Blurr!" There, he said it and those words couldn't be taken back even if Sideswipe would try to talk himself out of the situation. The older bot stopped struggling and simply stared, or at least tried for he couldn't focus his optics, lifting himself a bit. Should he say something? What do you normally say when you find yourself in a situation like this?

"Sideswipe I..."

The young mech dragged himself upward until he could rest his head on Blurr's chest. The scent of high energon could be smelled all over the sniper for he had gotten some of it on him, when Hot Shot accidentally had lifted the table and the energon cubes were flying here and there. Just for fun, Sideswipe licked the chestplate under him, tasting the sweet high energon. This caused Blurr to shiver and sit up grabbing the blue mech's face gently.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself... or me."

The thing was, that Blurr didn't know his night was sealed when he had decided to carry Sideswipe. The mech in question looked at the sniper's hands and started to lick them moving on to fingers. He played with his tongue, sometimes even sucked and still the sweet taste lingered in his mouth. At this point Sideswipe almost hugged Blurr's arms dedicating his full attention for what he was doing. Blurr could only close his optics for the lovely feeling, but quickly opened them when he felt Sideswipe's right leg pushing his crotchplate. The movement and pressure of the leg felt so good and arousing it made the sniper sigh, bending his head back. Fragging high energon caused him to be so sensitive and open. Next time... no, there wouldn't be a next time for him.

Blurr didn't even realize his lowersection had started to follow Sideswipe's movements until he had rolled them over, at the same time taking off his faceplate. His left arm was under the smaller mech's back so that Blurr could easily lift him up or bend his back as he pleased, right arm stroking Sideswipe's chestplate while the sniper bited his sensitive neck caples geting very pleased moans. From time to time he lifted the youngling so that he could get the feeling of closeness. That was when Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Blurr, lifting himself as close as possible and gave the older bot very sweet and bitter tasting kiss on the lips. The sniper was more than happy to submit in to the passionate kissing, which involved their tongues fighting over dominance not caring who won. "Blurr... ah.. I..." Sideswipe breathed out between kissing and bended his head back revealing neck for Blurr to play with. "Don't spoil this by talking" Blurr simply stated lowering his right arm on top of Sideswipe's plate, pushing, teasing and asking for permission to enter. The young mech bited his bottom lip trying to suppress the rapidly growing need and arouse inside him, but failed miserably when Blurr lowered himself down to the youngling's plate, starting to kiss and rub it.

"Let me hear your euphoria. Come on..."

Demanding low voice, yet gentle, and those piercing red optics staring at him. How could Sideswipe say no to those. Under the continuous tease Sideswipe finally exposed his interface much to Blurr's delight who, without hesitation, pushed his fingers deep inside the valve making the young mech gasp for the feeling and stimulus he got from such a small move. "Uhn...B...lurr...ahh!" Sideswipe's whole frame shivered from the pleasure waves that tickled his sensors, making him to want to be as close Blurr's frame as possible. The sound of Sideswipe's moaning and gasping filled the room the more Blurr moved his fingers inside the valve, the young mech's lowersection following obediently. All that squirming and moving made Blurr feel like his own panel was going to explode. He too wanted to have some attention. The sniper pulled his fingers out of the younger's valve, getting a protesting whining from his little, sweet tasting lover, who quickly grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Put those back in!"

"As much as I enjoy listening your aroused voice-" Blurr started his sentence, but was forced to keep a break to calm the heat that was rising between his legs "it has some kind of affection."

"Oh...I understand. Then lets do something about that affection shall we?"

Smirking quite widely, Sideswipe grabbed Blurr's hand starting to crawl towards the shower, draging the older mech with him. It was clear for both of them that if they would even try to stand up nothing good would happen. When they finally got to the bathroom, Sideswipe had to really make an effort before he could reach the button that made the cooling water to rain on them. But not even the water could extinguish the fire Blurr was harboring inside him. Sideswipe remembered this and turned to face the sniper. He put his hand on Blurr's chest starting to follow the little streams water made, ending up lower and lower. Quick glance and the young mech knew he had the permission to continue, frag, Blurr almost begged to be touched which could be seen the way his back was leaning on the wall, legs spreaded wide open. Sideswipe had played with these kind of wet dreams and now fantasy had become reality for him. He was blushing.

It didn't take long for Blurr's panel to open, which was a little letdown, but the already hard spike...well that was a sight to see. It got Sideswipe a bit scared, for he hadn't prepared himself to this kind of event, and Blurr could see it from the young mech's face. Gently the sniper pulled Sideswipe closer, almost hugging him, talking reassuring words to get the mech relax. He played with the younger's lips biting and kissing them and slowly lowered Sideswipe on the floor on his back. He was still tense but Sideswipe nodded that he was ready for anything that Blurr would throw at him "If you don't like it, let me know" the older stated while stroking the other mech's arm.

Nothing else was needed to be said once the sniper thrusted his spike in the younger's valve. Sideswipe flinched from the sudden feeling of his walls stretching and let out a sharp cry.

"S-slag it! Ahh... fuck...ah!"

"You alright? Should I stop?"

Blurr didn't pull off but neither did he move. Studying the youngers changing expressions, he waited patiently what Sideswipe would decide to do.

"Just...ungh..keep on going."

"It will feel better if you give it some time."

"Alright..."

He started movements slowly so that Sideswipe would be able to catch the rhythm. For a while all the sniper could hear were some cursing and sharp whining, but once Sideswipe got used to the situation and Blurr's movement's, pain and fear changed to lust growing up so that the young mech wanted to speed up the pace. "Ah...yes...this...ungh...feeling" Sideswipe was able to breath between his moanings until the next pleasure wave that filled his mainframe full of euphoria. He bended his back to get Blurr moving faster, harder and to thrust that hard spike deeper. If possible, Sideswipe would melt together with that beautiful creature.

"Blurr! By the...ah, Primus!"

"Ngh! Wait...for it."

Lifting Sideswipe to straddle on top of him, Blurr wrapped his arms around the smaller bot to get him as close as possible. His thrust's became more demanding and strong until Sideswipe was sure he would be torn apart. "Ahhhh...pit! I can't...anymore!" The young mech screamed in his overload, head bending wildly from side to side while his frame vibrated, feeling Blurr's last strong thrust's "Ah...Sideswipe...nh..." The sniper leaned on the wall hugging the still moaning Sideswipe who rested on top of him, cool water still showering on them. Both were too tired to get up and shut the shower off, or even crawl to the berth. Lucky for them, the shower went off automaticly. Feeling the need of recharge, Blurr closed his optics, listening Sideswipe's peaceful breathing.

_**"Bro! Are you awake?"**_

Waking up from the hard floor to shouting wasn't Blurr's idea of quiet morning after so many high energons. Especially when you weren't in your own quarters, in your own berth...alone. Where the frag was he? Quick glance to his right told the sniper more than he wanted from the last night. Sideswipe was happily recharging while holding the other mech's arm in strong grasp. 'Did we do what I think we did?' Yet again the shouting came from the door and this time Blurr could tell it was Hot Shot.

_**"Sideswipe? Ah, frag it!"**_

Apparently the yellow mech got tired of waiting and decided to leave, much to Blurr's relief. Carefully he grabbed Sideswipe to his arms and carried him to his berth. Did he remember everything that happened? Blurr could only quess. Still... the sniper leaned to give the younger mech a gentle kiss to the lips before he peeked from the door if anyone was around and left, the next drinking night progressing in his mainframe.


End file.
